In the procedure described in the above-identified concurrently filed U.S. patent application, it is suggested that in forming an upward channel in the bone leading to the sinus floor of a patient, care should be taken to insure that the upward channel barely breaks through the existing bone without perforating the sinus membrane of the patient. The present invention is directed to a sinus membrane patching procedure that may be employed if a sinus membrane perforation should occur in the formation of the upward channel or is discovered as having been previously formed during an independent dental procedure or as a result of a physical accident suffered by the patient.